Three years of foreplay
by youngapprentice
Summary: Historia Caskett después del capítulo "Cuffed". Pensado como Oneshot, pero ya se verá. Podría tener continuación... ;


**Castle y todos sus personajes pertenecen a ABC y Andrew Marlowe.**

**Fic dedicado al #bananateam! Pensado como regalo de Navidad. Más vale tarde... ;)**

**Oneshot que podría continuarse. Todo dependerá xD**

* * *

><p>Beckett acababa de llegar a su apartamento, y se encontraba sentada en el sofá, con uno de sus libros favoritos en el regazo y una copa de vino en la mesa. Había sido un caso duro, con lo del secuestro y todo eso. Sin embargo, no podía evitar la sensación de habérselo pasado genial durante todo el rato que estuvo esposada a Castle. Menos por el momento tigre, claro. Pero la sensación de estar 'unida' a él, de despertarse a su lado, había sido maravillosa. El mero hecho de recordarlo, le producía un cosquilleo en el estómago. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo este hombre a su sensata y ordenada vida? Desde que él entró en su vida, le había dado un giro de 360º. Puede que al principio luchara por evitarlo, pero hacía ya un tiempo que dejó de intentar ser inmune a los encantos del escritor y a sus evidentes muestras de atención hacia ella. Como Lanie le había dicho muchas veces, '<em>puede que tú no veas lo que está pasando, pero no significa que los demás no lo veamos'<em>. Pero el caso es que sí lo veía. Y ahora ya no quería ignorarlo ni esconderlo. El muro que les separaba se hacía más pequeño día a día. Hacía un tiempo que estaba preparada para intentar una relación con Castle, pero tampoco era cuestión de tirarse en sus brazos directamente. ¿O sí? Una sonrisa traviesa cruzó su cara al imaginar la reacción de su compañero si ella actuara así.

De pronto sonó el timbre.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con el protagonista de sus pensamientos.

¿Castle? – preguntó extrañada mientras miraba su reloj. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

Bu…bueno, he pensado que después de lo que hemos pasado, lo menos que podía hacer es invitarte a cenar. – titubeó - ¿Qué me dices, detective? – se quedó mirándola con una sonrisa tímida y su mejor cara de niño bueno.

Beckett bajó la cabeza y sonrió, sin poder evitarlo. ¡A veces era tan tierno!

Está bien. – contestó lo más seria que pudo – Voy a cambiarme. – Abrió la puerta completamente - Pasa, siéntate. Termino enseguida. – Y con esto desapareció hacia su habitación.

Castle entró en el apartamento y se sentó en el sofá a esperarla, sin siquiera quitarse el abrigo. Sabía que Kate era una mujer práctica y que estaría lista pronto. Hasta tal punto la conocía. A veces le parecía que llevaban saliendo desde hacía años. Nunca había tenido una relación en la que conociera tan bien y se sintiera tan a gusto con la otra persona. ¡Y eso que ni siquiera habían tenido una cita en serio! "Por el momento", pensó, sonriendo.

Dicho y hecho. A los pocos minutos, Beckett apareció ya preparada para salir. Castle se levantó de inmediato. La miró de arriba abajo y hizo un gesto de aprobación, pero no dijo nada. Kate llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados que resaltaban su figura, una blusa muy escotada y una americana. Formal pero distinto a lo que se ponía todos los días. Castle le ofreció su brazo y juntos fueron hacia la puerta.

Bueno, Castle, y ¿se puede saber a dónde me llevas? – preguntó Beckett en cuanto entraron en el ascensor.

Es una sorpresa, _Kate_; ten paciencia. – se calló y miró al frente, sonriendo enigmático.

Esta bien, me fiaré – a Beckett no le pasó desapercibido el que Castle hubiera usado su nombre de pila. Siempre le gustaba la sensación que sentía al escucharlo de sus labios.

Subieron al coche de Castle y el chófer les llevó a un sitio que Kate reconoció de inmediato. Enseguida increpó a su acompañante.

¿El 'Old Haunt'? – preguntó incrédula - ¿En serio, Castle? La gran sorpresa era… ¿tu bar? – Además, ¿aquí se dan comidas? La verdad es que me muero de hambre. – dijo en tono de reproche.

Castle no perdió la sonrisa. Se acercó a ella hasta quedar a unos milímetros. Paseó la vista por su cara y se paró en sus labios.

Confía en mí, Kate, por una vez – susurró, tan cerca que la hizo estremecerse – Relájate, y disfruta.

Dejando a Kate muda de asombro, salió del coche y se quedó sujetando la puerta para ella. Por una vez no iba a dejar que le impidiera ser un caballero por culpa de su orgullo.

Beckett reaccionó y salió también del coche, musitando un "gracias" al pasar al lado de Castle, que continuaba sonriendo satisfecho.

Cuando entraron en el local, Kate se quedó de nuevo sin palabras. Era la segunda vez en 10 minutos que Castle era capaz de asombrarla hasta ese punto. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Hasta hacía poco ella controlaba estas situaciones.

Sintió a Castle detrás, sobre su hombro, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en el cuello.

¿Te gusta? – le preguntó, sobresaltándola un poco.

El lugar estaba iluminado tan solo por luces auxiliares, disminuyendo aún más la luz ya habitualmente escasa. Estaba vacío, salvo por el joven camarero que trabajaba allí. Se encontraba tras la barra, de pie, muy quieto, como esperando órdenes. Saludó a ambos con la cabeza.

Tienen la cena servida en su mesa, Sr. Castle. Les he preparado un cóctel para terminar. ¿Se encargará usted del resto de las bebidas, o quiere que me quede para atenderles? – el chico habló con el máximo respeto, pero no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Sabía que su jefe había preparado la velada a conciencia.

No, no te preocupes. Puedes irte. Yo me ocupo. – Respondió Castle de inmediato.

Está bien, señor. – Y con esto desapareció discretamente.

Castle entonces llevó a Beckett hasta uno de los reservados del fondo, sobre la que estaba preparada la comida. Había velas en la mesa y Beckett no pudo evitar pensar que le daba un toque romántico. Por lo visto Castle se había propuesto 'cortejarla' en serio. Se sentaron frente a frente y Kate bajó la vista para no encontrarse con la de él.

Castle… yo… No tenías que haberte molestado. – dijo casi con timidez.

Quería hacerlo. Somos muy afortunados de estar vivos, y quería celebrarlo contigo. – desde luego Castle sabía cómo utilizar las palabras.

No estaría aquí si no fuera por ti. – ahora ella le miró directamente, con determinación – Y no me refiero sólo a hoy.

Se quedaron mirando por un momento.

Castle entonces destapó la comida ante ellos. Al hacerlo, reveló dos grandes hamburguesas con patatas fritas.

Directas desde Remy's – sonrió por encima de su comida.

Hmm… ¡tienen una pinta buenísima! – dijo Kate entusiasmada.

Y… para beber… - Castle se ausentó un momento para coger las bebidas de la nevera - ¡batido de chocolate! – rió, divertido.

Es lo mejor para levantar el ánimo tras un día duro. – dijo Kate mirándole con ojos brillantes. - Desde luego Castle la conocía bien. Le sonrió ampliamente.

Comieron en silencio durante un rato, saboreando la buena comida y la excelente compañía. Habían llegado a ese punto de la relación en la que ni siquiera los silencios eran incómodos. Era increíble lo mucho que se parecían a una pareja, sin serlo. Ahora era Beckett la que tenía este pensamiento...

Un dólar por tus pensamientos – dijo Castle de pronto.

Umm… bueno. – empezó ella – Estaba pensando que nos parecemos bastante a una pareja y **todavía** no lo somos. – Beckett no se caracterizaba por andarse por las ramas.

Castle se quedó mirándola. Ahora era él el que no encontraba las palabras. ¿Estaba insinuando que debía mover ficha, ahora? La verdad es que últimamente todo lo que hacía con respecto a Beckett era para conquistarla, de alguna forma, y ya no sabía cuando se pasaba. ¡Nunca antes había obtenido una reacción tan directa!

¿Qué pasa, Rick? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? – Kate sonrió con malicia.

Um… eh… Ka-Kate… - balbuceó Castle. – No quería asumir nada… ni que te sintieras incómoda.

Contigo no me siento incómoda nunca, ya lo sabes – levantó la vista en ese momento y le miró directamente a los ojos, seductora.

A Castle casi se le atraganta el bocado en la garganta. Kate era capaz de desarmarlo así de fácil.

Terminaron la cena y pasaron a las copas. Castle propuso bajar a la oficina del sótano, para 'darle un toque más literario', según dijo.

Castle había decorado a oficina con mucho estilo, sin llenarlo todo de muebles, pero consiguiendo que fuera muy acogedor. Del dueño anterior había dejado tan solo el gran escritorio y algunos cuadros. Había añadido un par de sillones de cuero y una pequeña mesa de centro, pensado especialmente para las reuniones que tenían allí en muchas ocasiones. El resto de ese espacio lo ocupaban algunas banquetas bajas y muchos cojines. Desde luego había conseguido el efecto deseado.

Ambos decidieron sentarse en el suelo, en los cojines. Castle fue el primero en sentarse, y observó como Kate se sentaba lo más cerca de él que podía, deliberadamente. La única luz de la habitación procedía de una lámpara situada en una de las esquinas más alejadas de su posición, dándole un toque íntimo a la habitación.

Comenzaron a hablar de todo y de nada, mientras saboreaban sus copas. Cada vez ser acercaban más; Kate ponía la mano en su hombro, él posaba su mano en la de ella; casi sin darse cuenta, estaban prácticamente uno encima del otro. Se quedaron mirando por un momento. De pronto, Castle cruzó el espacio que les separaba y le plantó un beso en los labios. Pretendía ser un beso rápido, tentativo; ya empezaba a separarse cuando Kate le atrajo hacia ella poniendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello e hizo el beso más profundo. Pronto se estaban besando como si no existiese el mañana, sus bocas luchando por la dominancia y sus manos acariciando al otro. Kate comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Castle, mientras plantaba pequeños besos en su cuello. Castle cerró los ojos para concentrarse en la sensación que sus labios le producían. Puso las manos en su pelo y comenzó a acariciarlo; bajando después hacia su espalda, despacio y con mucha delicadeza. Notó que Kate se estremecía bajo su tacto. De pronto ésta dejó de besarle y levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con la mirada de él. Sus ojos brillaban como nunca y sonreía ensimismado mientras la miraba.

Rick. – empezó Kate - ¿Qué te parece si continuamos esto en otro sitio?

Castle asintió y se levantó. La ayudó a levantarse tirando de ella hacia arriba y en cuanto estuvo a su altura le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Kate sonrió, feliz, y se arrimó al pecho de él. Sin separarse, salieron del local y subieron al coche, donde continuaron besándose durante un rato. Beckett apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Castle y así llegaron su apartamento. Alexis y su madre no estarían en todo el fin de semana, así que tendrían el loft para ellos solos. Cuando la miró, se encontró con que Kate dormía plácidamente apoyada en él, con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. Había sido una semana dura y un caso aún más duro, y hasta a una persona tan fuerte como Kate, le había pasado factura. Castle decidió no despertarla y la llevó en brazos hasta su casa. Al llegar, dudó si meterla en su cama o en la habitación de Alexis. Al final decidió que su habitación estaba más cerca y su cama era más grande. La tumbó en ella y le quitó los zapatos. Consideró la posibilidad de quitarle también los pantalones, pero decidió que la primera vez que viera a Kate sin ellos quería que estuviera consciente. La dejó entre las sábanas y apagó la luz.

* * *

><p>Kate abrió los ojos despacio. Una rendija de claridad se filtraba a través de las cortinas. Se sentía descansada, relajada, como si llevara mucho tiempo durmiendo. Sin embargo, algo no encajaba. La habitación le resultaba familiar, pero la cama definitivamente no era la suya. Además, ¡aún llevaba puestos los vaqueros! Se incorporó lentamente. Poco a poco recordó los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. "Claro! Estoy en casa de Castle!" Se sintió decepcionada al no encontrarle con ella en la cama y, por su atuendo, parecía que él se había portado como un caballero. Se levantó y se aseó un poco en el baño. Cuando salió de la habitación, escuchó ruido en la cocina. Al llegar vió a Castle de espaldas, con un delantal, y muy afanado haciendo lo que parecían tortitas, mientras tarareaba una canción.<p>

Buenos días, Castle – dijo para llamar su atención. Se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina y le dedicó una sonrisa tímida.

Castle se volvió, un poco sorprendido. – Buenos días, _bella durmiente_ – dijo al verla, también sonriendo – Se puso serio – Me has estropeado la sorpresa; ¡quería llevarte el desayuno! – puso cara de hacer pucheros.

Kate se rió. – No te preocupes, Castle; ya soy mayorcita. Aún así… - se levantó y fue hacia él – no significa que no te lo agradezca – Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Castle se quedó un momento callado, mirándola. Sin apartar los ojos de Beckett, apagó la cocina y dejó la espumadera a un lado. Comenzó a andar hacia ella, haciéndola retroceder hasta que su espalda estaba contra la mesa. Se quitó el delantal por encima de la cabeza y se acercó más a ella.

Anoche hiciste algo más que darme besos en la mejilla – susurro a milímetros de distancia de sus labios. Kate sonrió ampliamente, y le miró, seductora.

Rick, vamos. ¿Por qué no te dejas de juegos y me besas de una vez?

Castle le cortó con un apasionado beso en los labios, mientras ponía las manos en su cintura y la atraía hacia él. Comenzó a desabrochar sus vaqueros sin dejar de besarla. Kate gimió en su boca. Rick la levantó hasta sentarla en la mesa y Kate rodeó con sus piernas su cintura, aumentando el contacto entre ambos. Se separó un momento y le miró. Me encanta lo que me has preparado para desayunar – dijo Kate mirándole directamente; pasó un dedo por los labios de Castle. – Delicioso…hmm… - continuó. – Y parece que al final sí que me lo tomaré en la cama…

Kate soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de su compañero. Al poco, éste reaccionó y la levantó de nuevo, llevándola en brazos mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación.

Espero que te hayas traído las esposas, porque no voy a dejar que salgas de mi habitación hasta el lunes… - dijo Castle también riendo.

Ante ellos tenían todo el fin de semana para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Tres años eran suficiente calentamiento.


End file.
